The Ninja's Christmas
by SweetHeart114
Summary: Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Lloyd and Nya are getting ready for Christmas, but one ninja is having a rough time cooping with loss from his past on Christmas. The other ninja want to help, but first they must find out what happened, and without Sensei finding out. Will they have a Merry Christmas this year, or will they have a mopey ninja on Christmas?
1. Chapter 1

_**It's that time of year! Last year, I was just starting Fanfiction, but this year, I'm doing a Christmas story. This will be of the Ninja, up until News Years, hopefully. I hope you all enjoy and Have a Safe and Merry Christmas this year.**_

Through Ninjago, on one fine evening, kids played in the snow, and parents set up decorations. Families sat around the fireplace, huddled together with love and joy. Especially one family.

"So, when are we getting a tree?" Lloyd asked.  
"When you get off your lazy butt and go get one," Cole told him, turning back to his book.

"Grinch," Lloyd muttered.

"I'll come with you, Lloyd," Nya said.

"Me too," Jay said. "I love Christmas. It's my favourite time of the year."

"Alright, I'll get lights and stuff out from storage," Kai said. "You wanna help Zane?"

"Ok," Zane said.

They all got up, except for Cole. Lloyd, Jay and Nya put on their snow gear and set out to find their perfect tree while Kai and Zane dug out the Christmas decorations.

"Here's a place," Jay said.

They landed at a Christmas Tree Farm. They walked around, and saw a fire going, with kids standing around, roasting marshmallows and hot dogs. People were riding on wagons out to the tree fields.

"This is incredible," Nya said.

"This is where my parents always took me for our tree," Jay said. "It brings back memories."

"Well, where to?" Lloyd asked.

"We get on a wagon and go get a tree," Jay said. "Come on."

Jay lead Nya and Lloyd towards a wagon loading up. They got on and sat beside a family of four.

"Mom, I want to biggest tree there is," the little girl said.

"Yeah, and the snowiest one," the boy agreed.

"But then Santa can't fit any presents under it," their dad said.

"And the snow will make all the presents wet," their mother added.

"Then let's ask Santa to put the presents around it," the little girl said, standing up.

"Sit down," their father told her.

But it was too late, the wagon hit a bump and she lost her balance, falling into the railings. They snapped under her and sent her over. Lloyd jumped, pulling her close and rolling with her, through the snow.

"Lloyd!" Jay cried, jumping off the wagon as it stopped.

Lloyd pulled his arms away from the girl, and lifting her onto her feet.

"Are you alright?" her father ran to them.

"I'm Ok, daddy," the girl said.

"Thank you," her mother said.

"It's nothing," Lloyd replied.

"If everyone's alright back there, we've gotten to the tree fields," the driver said.

Lloyd looked around in, seeing all the trees.

"Go, enjoy your day," Nya smiled at the parents.

"There must be something we can do for you, though," their mother told her.

"We don't need anything back," Jay told them.

"He's right, we do things for what is right, not for rewards," Lloyd chimed in.

"Alright, thank you so much," she said again.

"It's honestly no problem, ma'am, now go and get your tree and have a safe and Merry Christmas," Lloyd told them.

They turned and walked towards the fields, looking at all the trees.

"How about this one?" Jay said. "Bushy, still bright green and should fit nicely on the Bounty."

"Alright, how do we cut it down?" Nya asked.

"I've got it," a worker said. "This one?"

"Yes," Jay said.

The man cut down the tree and dragged it through the field and put onto a flatbed trailer.

"It'll be back at the farm, shortly," the man said. "If you'd like, you can ride the wagon behind us."

Lloyd looked behind them and saw people climbing onto a new wagon. They climbed on the wagon and rode it back to the farm. Once back, they waited for their tree until something came loose and they all started to topple towards the worker unloading them.

"Back away!" someone yelled.

All three of them sprang into action. Lloyd and Jay each caught a tree while Nya grabbed the man in her spinjitzu and got him to safety. They carefully removed the trees so everyone was safe.

"The ninja," a kid said in awe.

"So cool," another said.  
"Can I have your autograph," a little girl asked Nya.

Lloyd and Jay sighed in relief that everyone was fine while Nya was swarmed by little kids.

"Alright everyone, the water ninja needs some space," Jay called out, backing kids away. "You Ok, Nya?"

"Yes, thanks Jay," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

Everyone awed at them, thinking they were cute.

"We should get back to the Bounty, you guys," Lloyd said. "Sensei Wu will be home shortly and he'll get worried if we don't come back soon."

"Lloyd's right, let's go," Jay said.

They grabbed their tree and walked summoned their dragons, Lloyd's carrying the tree. They flew back to the Bounty, singing 1000 Bottles of Tea on the Wall the whole way. They landed and met Kai and Zane outside. They brought the tree inside and set it up in the gaming room, which was tidied up.

"Where's Cole?" Lloyd asked.

"In his room," Kai sighed. "Complaining that we're making too much noise."  
"What's his deal?" Jay said. "He's acting like you on a normal day, Kai."

Jay got smacked by Kai for his comment.

"Jay has a point, Cole is not himself," Zane said. "For some reason, I sense he do not wish to celebrate Christmas."

"Why do you think that?" Nya asked him.

"Not certain," Zane replied. "Perhaps we could ask him."

"Students," Sensei said, walking in on them. "I ask you to leave Cole alone for the rest of the day."

"Is something wrong Sensei?" Lloyd asked.

"Cole is having…." Sensei paused, looking for the right words. "He's having a rough day."

"He seemed fine this morning," Jay said.

"All I asked is that you leave him to his quarters for the evening," Sensei told them. "That is all."

Sensei walked away with no further questions.

"So, that happened," Kai said.

"What is wrong with Cole?" Jay wondered.

"Let's just do as Sensei said," Lloyd told the others. "Cole clearly needs some space."

They all nodded, as they started decorating the tree.

* * *

Cole sat on his bed, looking at a photo, which haunted Cole his whole life. His mother, his father and him, all together around the Christmas tree. On the bottom of the picture, said December 24, 2003.

"Cole," Sensei's voice said in the doorway.

"Did you tell them?" Cole asked.

"Yes, they won't bother you for the rest of the day," Sensei replied. "Good night, then Cole."

The door closed and he listened to Sensei walking away. He looked back at the picture. The picture he was happy in.

"I miss you mom," he whispered.

His fingers ran over his mother's face as tears slipped down his cheeks. On the back of the picture, in blue cursive writing, said December 24, 2003 again, as well as Cole's fifth Christmas. Then, below it, read in black pen…...Cole's last Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

Zane handed each ninja hot chocolate as they sat around the fire. Nya cuddled close to her brother, while Lloyd told Zane stories about Christmas. Jay looked over at the tray of hot chocolate and saw a cup still sitting on it. Cole's cup. _Cole wishes to be left alone,_ Sensei's voice rang in his head.

"I'm going to hit the hay, guys," Jay said.

"Alright, night then," Lloyd said.

"Sleep tight, buddy," Kai added.

Jay finished his hot chocolate and got up. He carried the tray into the kitchen and looked at Cole's cup.

"Maybe hot chocolate will make him feel better," Jay said to himself.

He took Cole's cup and walked towards their rooms. He stopped at Cole's door and lightly knocked on the door. With no answer, he opened the door.

"Cole?" he called.

"Leave me alone," Cole responded.

"I just brought you some hot chocolate Zane made," Jay said.

He opened the door wider and saw Cole had his back to Jay.

"I can just leave it one the night stand for you if you really want me to leave," Jay said.

He waited a moment for a response, but when Cole didn't replied, he set it on the nightstand and turned to leave.

"Jay," Cole mumbled.

"Yes," Jay replied.

"Can…" Cole went silent. "Can I trust you not to talk to the others about something?"

"You're my brother," Jay said. "Whatever you want to be kept secret, I can do."

Jay closed the door and looked at Cole.

"What's been bothering you?" Jay asked.

Cole sighed and turned to Jay. Cole had tears in his eyes and down his cheeks. He held a small photo in his hands.

"Cole, have you been….crying?" Jay asked.

Cole nodded, biting his lip.

"What happened?" Jay asked.

"I….." Cole said. "I haven't celebrated Christmas in over ten years."

"Why?" Jay asked, sitting beside him.

Then Jay saw the picture. He had never seen Cole so happy.

"That's why," Cole said, looking at the picture. "I was only five, and my Christmas was ruined in a matter of seconds."  
*Flashback*

Five year old Cole carried a plate of cookies into the living room. His mother followed behind with a glass of chocolate milk.

"I can't wait for Santa to come tonight!" Cole cheered, placing the cookies by the tree.

"I know," his mother said. "And you've been such a good boy this year."

"Mom, will I get to fight like you one day?" Cole asked.

"I hope not," she smiled, picking him up and spinning him.

"Why?" Cole whinned.

"Because you could get hurt," she told him. "I couldn't bare the thought of my little Cole getting hurt. But if you did, I would also be proud of you. Because you followed in my footsteps."

Cole hugged his mother tightly. She carried him into his bedroom and lied him on his bed.

"Dad!" Cole cheered.

"There's my little Cole," Lou smiled.

"Time for sleep," his mother said. "Or Santa can't come."  
"Ok," Cole said. "I Love you mommy and Daddy."

"We love you too," Lou told his son.

They closed his bedroom door and walked away as Cole fell asleep.

The next morning, he woke to smoke filling in room. His mother ran in, pulling him out of bed.

"Mommy, what's happening?" Cole cried.

She didn't respond. Cole held onto her as they ran through the house. Lou met them outside, taking Cole from her, with the firefighters and the neighbors standing around, watching.

"Mommy," Cole said.

Then his mother collapsed to the ground.

"Honey, are you alright?" Lou asked.

Then she started coughing. After a couple seconds, she went still as paramedic rushed to her.

*End of Flashback*

"My mother died that morning," Cole said, crying. "Along with all the presents and memories from that house. My father then wanted me to follow him down the road to be a dancer, so he wouldn't lose me too. Not being able to dance, I left after I turned ten, but we still didn't celebrate Christmas after that."

"Because it brought too much pain to you," Jay said. "Because it reminded you of your mother."

Cole nodded, "that's why I left to be with my father on Christmas the past few years."

"I understand," Jay told him. "And since you and him are having issues this time around, you can't face him."

Cole nodded. "I don't know what to do."

Jay thought about it for a couple minutes, then turned to Cole.

"I'm sure we can figure something out," Jay told him. "Get some sleep and I'll talk to you tomorrow, Ok?"

Cole nodded as Jay stood up. Jay walked towards the door, turning to Cole.

"I'm here for you, Cole," Jay told him. "We all are. I'm sure we can work through this together."

Cole smiled, nodding at him before curling up in his bed. Jay walked out and started for his room next door, when someone grabbed him. He spun around, finding Sensei behind him.

"He asked to be left alone, did he not?" Sensei said.

"I only brought him hot chocolate, then he started talking to me," Jay explained.

"No video games tomorrow," Sensei told Jay.

"But Sensei!" Jay said.

"No buts," Sensei said. "After morning training, you are to return to your quarters until further notice, Jay. Maybe next time you'll listen to my instructions."

Sensei walked away as Jay sighed, entering his room.

"Try to help, and only get into trouble," Jay told himself. "Great going Jay."

 _ **Back story revealed! I hope you enjoy and Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys! Breakfast is ready!" Zane called out.

Everyone ran into the dining room, except for two ninja. Jay and Cole.

"Hey guys," Cole walked in moments later.

"Cole, you feeling better?" Nya asked the black ninja.

"Yeah," Cole replied. He looked around, confused. "Where's Jay?"

"I don't know, we thought you would know," Kai said.

Then Sensei Wu walked in, drinking his tea.

"Sensei, Where's Jay?" Cole asked him. "I was talking to him last night before bed, and now he's gone."

"I believe he's in his room at the moment," Sensei replied. "He disobeyed my rules last night, and is paying to cost for his actions."

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"Did Jay bother you, Cole?" Nya asked.

"No, I asked him if we could talk," Cole explained. "I decided I needed to talk to someone about… what happened last night, and Jay just happened to bring me hot chocolate so."

"Well, eat your breakfast ninja," Sensei told them. "Jay will be along shortly."

Cole sighed, sitting down beside Nya. Sensei whispered something to Zane, taking a plate of food. Zane nodded and Sensei Wu left the other ninja. They all ate in silence, the Cole excused himself, setting off to find Jay. He walked up to Jay's door, and opened it to see Jay sparring Sensei.

"Huh!?" Jay cried out, seeing Cole and allowing Sensei to knock him down.

"Focus Jay," Sensei told him.

"Cole? What's up?" Jay said, not listening to Sensei's requests.

Sensei turned and saw Cole.

"I came to… talk some more," Cole said. "But if you're busy, I can come back later, Jay."

"No, I think we should take a break so Jay can eat something," Sensei said. "I'll be back in half an hour, Jay."

Sensei walked out, leaving Cole and Jay behind to talk. Jay sighed in relief.

"Have you been doing this all morning?" Cole asked.

"Yeah," Jay sighed, sitting on his bed with the plate of food. "Sensei told us not to bother you, but I still came to you. Even though you wanted to talk when I came, Sensei decided to punish me for not listening to you."

"What is he doing?" Cole asked.

Jay shrugged. "Nothing much. Just no video games."

"And the sparring?" Cole questioned.

"Extra training and talking time," Jay sighed.

Cole nodded, letting Jay eat.

"Cole?" Jay said, grabbing his attention. "Do you think we could go for a walk together and just talk?"

"Sure, when do you want to go?" Cole asked.

"How about now?" Jay said, putting on a smile.

Cole smiled back. "Alright, let's go."

Cole got up and took Jay's now empty plate back to the kitchen while Jay changed into casual clothing. Jay then met Cole in the entrance room and they put all their snow gear on.

"I left a note on the fridge, say we were going out for a little while," Cole said.

"Alright, good idea," Jay replied.

Cole zipped up his coat and pulled on his mitts. Jay, meanwhile, was already dressed and running out into a large snowbank. He stopped, looking at Cole, who walked towards him. Jay grabbed Cole's hand and pulled him as they jumped into the snowbank, laughing. Cole dusted himself off and looked at Jay, who smiled.

"Come on, let's go," Cole told Jay.

Jay got to his feet, plowing out of the snowbank and running after Cole, who was already half way down the driveway. They walked in silence, snowflakes shimmering in the early morning sunlight as they fell to the ground. They entered a village.

"Isn't this your hometown?" Jay asked Cole.

"Yeah," Cole said. "I just let the world guide me sometimes. I guess we were to come here."

Then Cole saw his father shoveling snow out front of his house. Cole pointed him out to Jay and motioned for him to keep quiet. Cole snuck up behind his father, but not too close. Then he whipped up a blizzard around him and his father. Everyone turned and looked as Cole hugged Lou tightly, the sidewalk to his house now cleared.

"Hello son," Lou smiled.

"Did I surprise you?" Cole asked as Jay ran to join them.

"You sure did," Lou laughed. "I didn't see it coming at all. What are you doing here?"

"I told Jay," Cole tone became more serious. "I told him everything."

"I told you never to tell anyone," Lou scolded. "Bring him inside, quickly."

Jay followed them inside, confused. Lou pulled off his gloves and coat, changing his boots for his slippers and walked off to start some tea. Jay and Cole took off their snow gear and Cole lead Jay into the living room.

"Cole, what's the big deal? Why is your dad freaking out?" Jay asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"It's nothing you did, Jay," Lou said, carrying in three cup of tea. "It's what Cole did."

"Jay, I never should have told you," Cole said. "I wanted someone to know, and I couldn't stop myself."

"What's going on?" Jay asked. "I'm just so confused."

"Jay, I told you why Christmas is a sad time for me, not a joy filled one," Cole explained. "But I skipped a part, a part I could never tell anyone."

"Is that why you came?" Lou asked. "You couldn't tell him."

"Couldn't tell me what?" Jay asked.

Lou sighed, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Jay, there is serious danger in know this family's past," Lou explained. "Cole's told a couple people before."

"And I never saw those people again," Cole whispered.

Jay looked between them, confused.

"Cole told his best friend why he was down the day school started after the events," Lou told him. "Almost a week later, he was dead," Cole said. "Almost like he strangled to death by a ghost. It was right in the middle of the day, and no one saw anyone doing anything to him."

"We told the teacher, but she was later found in the same situation a couple hours after Cole's friend," Lou added.

"So you're saying I'm going to die!" Jay cried out.

Cole looked away, not wanting Jay to be angry.

"It's quite possible," Lou said to Jay.

"And a week is Christmas," Cole told his father.

"You guys can't be serious," Jay said.

Loud handed Jay a old newspaper clipping. "Dead serious."

Jay's eyes widened when he looked at the picture. The title read _Two found Strangled to death at Elementary school._ He looked to Cole.

"I don't want to die!" Jay shouted.

"As long as you know our family's past, we can't say you'll be safe," Cole said. "I never should have said anything."

Jay was panicked, looking at Cole.

"Why didn't you tell me before," Jay asked Cole. "You easily could have said this is dangerous and you could possibly die from knowing this."

"Because I didn't want to lose you as a friend!" Cole blurted out. "I thought that I could trust you, but it's clear now that I never should have!"

Cole stormed out of the room, leaving Jay with Lou. Jay looked to Lou for help, unsure of what to do now.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die," Jay said repeatedly, curled in a ball rocking back and forth.

"Jay, calm yourself," Lou said. "I'm sure there's a way we can save you."

"Like those other people you told," Jay nearly shouted. "You didn't save them, what makes you think differently about me!?"

Cole walked in, calmer, and carrying something in his hands.

"What's that?" Jay asked.

"It's an Ouija Board," Cole said. "Remember this dad. I found it in my closet."

"I remember it all too well," Lou sighed.

Cole set the board on the coffee table, and looked at Jay.

"Does it work?" Jay asked.

"I've used it in the past," Cole replied.

Jay looked at it, looks of confusion and worry on his face. Cole placed a hand on Jay's shoulder, smiling.

"This might save you, but only one of us can talk to the spirit," Cole said.

Lou moved so he was beside Jay on the couch. Jay looked at Cole.

"Are you sure about this?" Jay asked.

"I'll be fine," Cole said.

(A/N I'm not sure how these actually work, but I'm going to continue it the way I had planned. Sorry if this isn't true)

Cole looked at the board. Jay watched in silence.

"Mom, do you hear me?" Cole asked.

Then a small piece on the board started moving around.

"Can I ask something of you?" Cole continued.

It, in a different pattern.

"But why?" Cole asked. "I followed the path you wanted me to take."  
It shifted quicker than before.

"So you want me to be alone all my life!" Cole shouted.

Lou placed a hand on his son's shoulder as Cole took deep breaths, calming himself.

"My apologizes, mother," Cole said.

Then the piece moved, slower and more gracefully. Cole smiled.

"So, could you please spare Jay? For me?" Cole asked.

Then the piece moved again, and Cole turned to Lou, a worried expression on his face.

"Hold on, mom," Cole said. "We need to talk about this before we make any choices."

The piece return to the middle of the board and remained there.

"What happened?" Jay asked.

"She agrees to spare you," Cole said.

"Really!?" Jay cheered.

"But there's a catch," Cole sighed. "Dad, I don't know if I can tell him."  
"You have to, I don't know what happened either," Lou said.

Cole took a deep breath, and looked at Jay.

"A curse will be placed on you," Cole said. "Once a year, you'll turn into a ghost, every year until you die."

"What?" Jay cried out.

"Jay, think about this, it's either a ghost one day, once a year," Lou said.

"Or dead forever," Cole replied.

Jay thought about it for a minute. Then took a deep breath and looked at Cole.

"Alright, if it's a curse or death," Jay said, "I'll choose curse, as long as I'll live."  
Cole smiled at Jay, then turned back to the board.

"Mom," Cole said.

The piece moved again.

"Yes, and he will allow you to place the curse on him, as long as he lives," Cole said.

The piece moved again, and Cole nodded.

"I understand," Cole nodded, then Cole froze.

Cole's eyes closed, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"I love you too, mother," Cole said, smiling.

The piece returned to the middle, remaining there once again.

"So, now what?" Jay asked.

Cole simply got to his feet and closed the curtains.

"My father and I will wait in the kitchen while to curse is placed," Cole explained. "Or we'll be cursed too."

"So, you're leaving me alone," Jay said, frightened.

"You'll be alright, Jay," Cole told him. "I promise. I wouldn't let you do this unless it was safe."

Jay nodded, hugging Cole. Then Cole followed his father out of the room. Jay looked at the table, where the board sat. And the piece started moving again.

"I don't understand what you're saying," Jay replied. "I don't know what the symbols mean."  
Then he noticed there were 26 symbols.

"Is it the letters of the alphabet?" Jay asked. "Which is A?"

Then the piece moved to one symbol, that looked like an A. Then Jay noticed a chart, matching the symbols to a letter.

"Ok, that's A," Jay said. "Maybe if you do it slowly, I'll get it."

Then the piece moved again.

"You want me to lie on the ground?" Jay asked.

The piece moved, spelling yes.

"Alright," Jay said.

Jay then moved away from all the furniture, and lied on his back on the floor. He looked at the ceiling, a slight bit scared. Then a voice echoed in his head.

"Relax and stay calm," it said. "Don't speak until my son comes back in."

Jay then felt a tingling feeling in his hands. Then a bright light filled the room, forcing Jay to close his eyes. The pain struck Jay, and he held in screams. Jay's eyes flew opened as everything disappeared before him. Then he didn't feel anything. No pain, no tingling, and everything seemed normal. He turned and saw Cole and his dad walking in. Cole froze.

"What happened?" Jay asked.

"Jay, you-you-you're a-a-a-a ghost," Cole said.

Then a voice echoed through the house.

"As of now, every year, on December 18th, Jay will become a ghost from dawn until dusk," it said.

Cole ran to the board, as it moved.

"I'll…" Cole stopped. "Miss you too."

Then Cole looked at Jay, who was looking at his new ghost form.

"Are you going to be alright?" Cole asked Jay.

"You handled this for a year, how hard could it possibly be?" Jay asked.

"I hope you realize you can't touch water," Cole said. "And that include snow."  
Then Jay face palmed at the realization.

"We can't leave, can we," Jay said.

"Yeah we can," Cole replied.

Jay looked at him confused, then followed Cole towards the entry way.


	5. Chapter 5

"So you're saying the spirit of your mother placed a curse on Jay because you told him your families past," Nya nearly shouted at Cole.

"It's only once a year," Cole responded.

"Nya, I'm fine," Jay told her, trying to convince her.

"But your a ghost!?" Nya shouted.

"Only until midnight tonight, then I'll be normal again," Jay said. "And it could be worse."

"Worse, right," Nya said. "Like death."

"Exactly!" Cole shouted. "I saved his life!"

Nya went silent.

"So, he actually could have died," she whispered softly.

"Nya, I didn't mean it like that," Cole said. "Well, I did but.."  
"No, I've heard enough," Nya said. "I need some time."  
Nya turned and walked away. Jay was about to follow her, when Zane stepped in.

"No, leave her be, Jay," Zane said. "If you try to get involved, things could get worse."

"Right," Jay sighed. "So, now what?"

"Not sure, you wanna play video games?" Cole asked Jay.

"Not really," Jay replied. "I think I'll go and train a little bit."  
Then Jay walked off towards the training room, moping. Cole shook his head.

"I've ruined his life, haven't I," Cole said to Zane.

"Not true, you saved it," Zane said. "He just need to adjust to everything. It took you awhile to get used to being a ghost."  
"You're right," Cole said.

"Lloyd and Kai are playing games, you can go join them," Zane said. "I've got to make dinner."  
"Alright, are you sure you don't me to help?" Cole asked.

"I'm good, thanks," Zane said quickly. "Go play."  
Cole nodded and ran towards the gaming room.

* * *

Jay laid on the ground in the training room, looking at the ceiling above him. He let out a loud sigh and turned as the door peeked opened.

"Jay?" Zane said.

"Hey," Jay replied.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Zane asked.

"Sure," Jay sat up, "What about?"  
Zane walked in, closing the door behind him, and sat beside Jay.

"Your ghost form," Zane said.

"Oh," Jay said.

"You do know what happened, right?" Zane asked.

"Cole saved my life," Jay said. "I would be dead before Christmas if he didn't do this. I just.."  
"You just are having a hard time adjusting, right," Zane said.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jay sighed. "I don't know what to do. I don't feel like myself."

"Come on, want to help make lunch?" Zane said. "Try to cheer up a little bit."  
"Sure, why not," Jay said.

Zane stood up and pulled Jay to his feet as they walked out towards the kitchen. They walked down the halls, but Jay felt like someone was watching him the whole time. They walked into the kitchen.

"So, what were your plans for lunch?" Jay asked.

"I wasn't sure," Zane said. "Pizza?"

"Maybe," Jay said. "It doesn't really matter to me."

"Pizza it is," Zane said.

He opened the freezer and pulled out some dough he froze. Jay pulled out some cheese to grate it for the pizza.

"Zane, can I ask you something?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Zane replied.

Jay stopped and sighed.

"What would you have said to Nya when we came back?" Jay asked. "Like if you were in my shoes and had to explain to her what happened."

"I would have been completely honest, like you and Cole were," Zane replied. "Jay, she just needs time to adjust to the fact that you're a ghost."

"But, what if she looks at me differently?" Jay asked. "What if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore? What if.."  
"What if there are no more what ifs?" Zane echoed Sensei Wu. "You need to look at the positive side to this. Someone will always care, and right now, that's Cole. He wouldn't have gone through all of that if he didn't care."

"And you know my sister, she's almost always forgive and forget," Kai added, walking in. "What's for lunch?"

"Pizza," Zane replied, kneading the dough.

"How much of that did you hear?" Jay asked, concerned.

"From 'Can I asked you something?'" Kai said. Kai grabbed a juice box and started to walked out. In the doorway, he turned to Jay, "No one will look at you differently, or they'll have to go through me."

Jay smiled as Kai walked away.

"I told you, there's nothing to worry about," Zane told him.

Jay nodded. _Nothing to worry about. Right._

* * *

Later that night, Jay sat on his bed, alone. Everyone else was already asleep, but he couldn't sleep. He looked at the clock, waiting to turn normal again. Waiting for everything to go back to normal.

"Jay," a voice whispered.

Jay tensed, looking around for the voice.

"Jay," it said again.

"Who's there?" Jay nearly shouted.

"It's me," it said again.

"I don't know who you are," Jay said.

Then he noticed a faint figure in the corner of his room. Her ghostly outline sent shivers down his spine. Her hair, brown, was almost invisible, with only a faded brown floating around her shoulders. She wore a ghostly green gown with a chain around her neck. On the chain, was Cole's elemental symbol.

"I'm Cole's mother," she said, coming closer to him.

Jay slowly backed against the wall, which was against his bed.

"You said I would live," Jay stammered out.

"I know, I just want to get to know you better," she said, a smirk growing on her face.

Jay panicked, looking for an escape route. Then the door opened and Cole walked in.

"Jay, I…" he froze when he saw what was happening.

"Cole! Help!" Jay shouted.

Then a ghostly essence wrapped around Jay's neck, suffocating him.

"Mom! Stop this!" Cole yelled.

Then Cole flew into the door, which was locked shut.

"You stay out of this," his mother's voice, raspy and tainted with evil. "Or you can join him and me in the afterlife."

Cole looked at Jay, who was struggling to breath. Making choking sounds and grabbing at his neck.

"Mom," Cole said, his voice now filled with sorrow. "I thought I could finally trust you, but Dad was always right, you're nothing but a liar who doesn't care about me."  
Then Jay passed out as she released him.

"Is that how you see me?" his mother asked. "A liar."

"When you died, I thought you would be happy in heaven, but I was clearly wrong," Cole said. "You've kill my childhood friend, and now you're going to kill my brother."

"Cole," his mother said.

"No, I never should have let you control my life, no after you died," Cole snapped. "And you know what, if you want to kill someone, kill me and just take everything away! You've ruined my life, mom! You ruin everything!"

Cole then sank to the ground in tears.

"I never knew you felt like that about me," his mother sighed.

"I thought it was obvious," Cole murmured. "You left, and that made dad get over protective and ruin the rest of my childhood. Then you go and start kill my friends and family."

Silence filled the room, the only sound was the wheezing Jay made, trying to breath after nearly suffocated to death.

"I can't change how you feel about me," his mother said, breaking the silence. "But I can change something I've done to you."

Then Cole looked up and saw his mother back at Jay's side. Then Jay turned human again.

"Son, I'm sorry that you feel the way you do," his mother said. "I won't bother you again."  
Cole ran to Jay, who was slowly walking up. He looked for his mother, but she had vanished. The clock read 11:30.

"The curse," Cole said. "She removed it."  
The Jay looked at his, his vision blurry.

"Cole?" he slurred out.

Cole didn't reply. He hugged Jay tightly, crying.

"I'm never leaving your side again," Cole whispered into Jay's ear. "Not after everything I've done to you."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Cole found Jay by the tree, hiding a small snowflake present under the tree.

"What'cha doin?" Cole asked, startling Jay.

"I've come the the point, I want to propose to Nya," Jay said. "That's the ring."

"Awe, that's sweet," Cole said. "And on Christmas morning, that's perfect."

"I've got it all thought out," Jay said. "It'll be the last present. It only has my name on it, because I want to open it and ask her."

"Jay, I think this is going to be the Christmas to remember," Cole smiled. "Is there anything I can do to help."

"Not really, just play along and act like you don't know," Jay said.

"Alright, good luck, buddy," Cole smiled.

* * *

Several days later, the ninja woke up on Christmas morning. Jay stretched his arms, looking out the window cover in a thin layer of frost. He turned and looked to see Cole in the bed Sensei moved into his room.

"Morning, Jay," Cole smiled, rolling over in his bed.

"You mean Merry Christmas," Jay smirked. "Come on, let's see what Santa brought us."  
Jay jumped out of bed and ran over to Cole's. He dragged Cole out of bed, as he fell to the floor with the thump.

"Alright, you've got me out of bed," Cole laughed.

Cole climbed to his feet as Jay ran out of the room.

"Everyone! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Jay yelled, being heard all over the Bounty.

"Alright, you don't have to be so loud," Cole heard Kai yelling back.

"Lighten up, cranky," Lloyd said, laughter in his voice.

"I'm not cranky," Kai responded.

Cole laughed, walking out to see Kai and Lloyd arguing.

"According to my calculations, you are what Lloyd calls cranky," Zane chimed in.

Then Kai spun around a punched. Unfortunately, it wasn't Zane behind him, it was Sensei.

"Not acceptable," Sensei scolded.

Then Kai earned a smack on the head from Wu's staff. Lloyd laughed, only to receive on as well.

"Hurry up, slow pokes!" Jay cried from the living room. "Presents are waiting!"

"That boy has too much energy sometimes," Kai said.

"That's Jay for you," Cole smirked.

"Come on, let's do this," Lloyd said.

He grabbed Cole and Kai's wrists and dragged them behind him as he ran. Nya laughed, standing with Sensei and Zane.

"Poor Kai and Cole," she joked.

"Indeed," Zane commented.

"We should go before they come for us," Nya laughed.

"Yes, let's go," Sensei said, following the boys who were full of energy.

Everyone had now gathered in the living room, where their tree stood with tons of presents under it. Jay and Lloyd were already arms deep into their stocking, pulling out bags of candy and video games.

"Cole, Nya, get yours," Jay said.

Cole smiled, shaking his head. He grabbed his stocking, and passed Nya hers. Once everyone had opened their stocking, Jay and Lloyd started arguing over who should open a present first.

"I think Sensei should get the first one," Kai said. "Stop your arguing."

"Kai, you should be on my side of this," Lloyd whined.

"I agree with Kai," Cole said.

"Same," Zane said.

"Well, we're out numbered," Jay sighed.

Everyone opened their present, but one sat under the tree, unnoticed. After about an hour of opening presents and laughter, Jay noticed it deep under the tree.

"Hey, there's one left," Jay said.

He grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a small box, wrapped in snowflake paper.

"Who's it for?" Nya asked.

"It's says it's for me, but it doesn't say who it's from," Jay said.

"Well, open it," Cole said. "Let's see what it is."

Jay nodded, gently pulling off the paper.

"A white box?" Nya questioned.

Then Jay got up and walked over to her. Getting down on one knee, he opened it.

"Nya, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Jay, did you plan this?" Nya asked, shocked.

"Yes, Cole and Kai were in on it," Jay replied.

"Kai," Nya said.

"It's up to you, I'm behind you all the way, sis," Kai smiled.

"Of course, Jay," Nya smiled.

Jay picked her up, hugging her tightly as tears filled her eyes.

"This is cute," Cole said.

"It sure is," Kai said.

"I remember when you wouldn't let Jay near Nya," Cole laughed.

Then Kai tackled Cole, laughing. Sensei shook his head and left, leaving the ninja alone.

"Ninja, once you're done this, clean up in here, would you," Sensei said.

Then everyone froze. The room was covered with wrapping paper and tissue paper.

"This is going to take a while," Jay sighed.

"Well, let's get started," Lloyd said. "Or we might not have time for a festive breakfast."

So they started cleaning up. Everyone was happy, until Lloyd went on one of his famous sugar rushs. But besides that, This Christmas was a perfect one. And for Cole, he never hesitated around Christmas. He was happy and always felt comfortable talking to Jay about his mother.


End file.
